Corpus Delicti
by Misari
Summary: ¿Por qué no me aman? ¿Por qué? ¿Tú podrás amarme, Tooru? [Torso!centric].


Hello, mis niños. Acá estoy otra vez experimentando con la mente (¿), ya, en serio es un experimento, y por eso tengo tres avisos: el primero, Torso se refiere a Tooru como _ella_ , so, no crean que no comprendo a Tooru o algo por el estilo, él es trans y lo que importa es como se identifica uno; el segundo, que _oh my, give me love_ es una frase de la canción _Give me love_ de _Ed Sheeran_ ; y el tercero que (*) es una frase parafraseada de Stephen King.

 **Aclaraciones:** Ni TG ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo de Ishida Sui. Y este fic participa del reto libre Predicciones del foro _Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_ respondiendo a la pregunta ¿Cuál fue el impacto de Tooru en la vida de Torso? So, supongo que hay spoilers.

* * *

 _ **Corpus Delicti**_

 _[Oh my, give me love...]_

* * *

 **Oh.**

¿Por qué no pueden amarme? _¿Por qué?_

Qué les he hecho yo, además de adorar sus imperfecciones con estos ojos de siervo fiel que escurren nada más que lágrimas ante tanta desgarradora belleza. Me llevo las manos a ellos. ¡Duele, duele, duele, duele _tanto_! Me quemo las pestañas, me quemo los párpados, me quemo las pupilas. A veces las orbitas de mis cuencas están a punto de reventar. ¡Las trato como señoritas! ¡Las trato como princesas! ¡Las trato como reinas! ¡Las trato como diosas! Me arrodillo ante su magnificencia con las rodillas ya despellejadas de tanto hacerlo y no me importa. Me inclino con la espalda adolorida hasta tocar el suelo y no me importa. Me arrastro en el piso sobre el fango, sobre el barro, sobre el pasto, sobre sustancias que no tienen nombre y manchan mi camisa –tan limpia, me esmero mucho por limpiarlas- y no me importa.

Soy prisionero de sus viles hechicerías -¿qué me han hecho, brujas-ss?- y no me importa.

Nomeimportanomeimportanomeimporta.

¿Por qué a ustedes sí?

Lo veo en sus rostros asquerosos, tan asquerosos. (No los necesitan, ¿saben?). Con sus ojos me apuñalan y me juzgan imperfecto, despreciable (uN mOnStruOO), con sus manos desean arrancar mis ojos que las bañan y dejarme ciego para siempre, con sus labios quieren repudiarme hasta en los idiomas más inentendibles, con sus lenguas quieren acallarme. (¡Cállate, Karao Saeki! ¡Calla, subnormal!). Desean destruirme y arrojar mi cadáver en alguna alcantarilla putrefacta para que nunca pueda volver a ver la luz del sol. Lo veo en sus rostros horribles, tan horribles. (No los necesitan, ¿saben? ¿Para qué arruinar tan magnifica imperfección con el adorno que llevan sobre los hombros? No, no, les debe hasta pesar. Déjenme, permítanme liberarlas de la terrible carga. ¿A que soy un buen ciudadano después de todo, eh?).

 **My.**

¿Por qué no pueden amarme? _¿Por qué?_

 _Srazzzzzz, cruuuuunchh, craaaaaaaack, fiuuuuuuushhhh._

(un espectro grita en la noche, aterrorizado, espantando hasta a los cuervos carroñeros acostumbrados a la carne sucia, bestias de la noche por excelencia; es que le están arrancando las ilusiones –las piernas- y de tanta crueldad su grito se ha convertido en alma en pena; nadie lo escucha y nadie va a escucharlo… porque nadie nunca escucha*…).

No, no llores, no llores. Shh. Ya, ya todo pasará, te lo prometo. Será rápido. Apenas lo sentirás. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? Que si te dejo esas piernas que te resultan tan bonitas vas a salir corriendo, lejos, muy lejos, tan lejos de mí que me resultará difícil alcanzarte. Y las noches están peligrosas, incluso para nosotros. Venga, ¡a mí también me parece irónico! La verdad es que no me gustan los conflictos, prefiero evitarlos. Las noches son peligrosas, sí, pero si sabes por dónde moverte nada te pasará, hay que ser astuto, eso es todo. Ya, ya, ya estoy terminando, ¿lo ves? ¡Deja de moverte, maldita sea! ¡¿Qué no ves que lo haces más difícil?! Quedarás como nueva. Te lo repito, es que no las necesitas.

¿Quieres que te cuente mi secreto?

 _Srazzzzzz, cruuuuunchh, craaaaaaaack, fiuuuuuuushhhh._

(la calle donde mueren los deseos más temibles se mancha de colores que emulan al arcoíris, toda una gama de tonalidades inventadas por la señorita vestida de negro; ah, y como se ríe, esta señorita, se ríe tanto que pareciera que realmente está feliz; quizá porque su terreno sagrado es profanado y un nuevo compañero se suma a su lista, ¡hay espacio en el salón de sobra, la fiesta apenas comienza!)

¿Ves? Ya terminé. Ahora siguen los brazos, sí, los brazos, no me mires así (luego seguirá esa cosa horrorosa que tienes ahí arriba). Son la parte más fácil de extirpar, no te preocupes. Poco hueso, poco músculo, mucha flexibilidad. Tengo experiencia en estas cosas, como en manejar taxis. ¡Algún día puedo mostrarte mi colección de cuchillos! Te encantará, a todas les encanta. Se vuelven _locas_ cada vez que lo hago. ¡Ah! Antes me gustaba empezar por los dedos pero descubrí que tardaba mucho tiempo; tienes suerte. Ahora mi método es más puro, tan sencillo como un juego de niños. ¿Dónde lo saqué? En internet, por supuesto. ¿No es la solución a todos los problemas de la vida moderna de hoy en día? (Aunque es incapaz de hacer que ustedes me amen, la porquería).

¿Aún no quieres que te cuente mi secreto?

 _Srazzzzzz, cruuuuunchh, craaaaaaaack, fiuuuuuuushhhh_

(sólo hay… silencio; ¡que calamidad!, los cuervos no aletean –se fueron-, ¡que desgracia!, la señorita de negro no se carcajea –se aburrió y se fue)

Llegamos a mi parte favorita. ¡Afuera, afuera, afuera! ¡Afuera ojos, afuera boca, afuera orejas, afuera nariz! Afuera piel. Tampoco me gusta quedarme con los huesos, ni siquiera como recuerdo. Las tengo a ustedes, ¿para qué los quiero, si juntan polvo y no son cálidos? Odio a las partes de ustedes que no son necesarias. Odio que esas cuencas vacías me miren. ¡Las odio! Ya no podrás juzgarme, ya no podrás juzgarme, ya no podrás juzgarme. ¿Eeh? ¿Verrrrdaaad? ¿No te sientes mejor sin todo ese peso encima? Mira, ahora realmente te ves bonita. No, no, no, más que bonita. Esta radiante, preciosa. ¡Mi dulce y tierna amante, no hace falta que te sonrojes! Puedo pasarme toda la noche recitando las cualidades de te belleza. Pero habíamos quedado en que te contaría mi secreto, ¿verrrrdaaaad?

Pues…

…(no confío en la gente con extremidades). Shhh. Descansa. Por hoy descansa.

¿Me amarás?

 **Give me.**

¿Por qué no pueden amarme? _¿Por qué?_

Me abrazo en sus calores durante las noches frías, me aferro ustedes como un perro lo haría con su amo. Les construyo altares. Las inmortalizo. Las vuelvo eternas. Las recibo con mis brazos flacos y les brindo todo mi amor, ¿no es eso lo que desean los humanos? ¿La inmortalidad? ¿Ser eternos? ¿Ser aceptados? Mis amantes, tan buenas, tan serviciales, tan perfectas con sus imperfecciones. ¿Por qué no pueden aceptarme a mí? No comprendo los corazones humanos y ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer hacerlo… quizá es por eso que en las noches ustedes me rechazan y me rehúyen como si yo fuera… como si fuera… ¡No lo soy! ¡No lo soy! ¡Nolosoy! ¡No soy eso que me llaman! ¿Verdad, verdad, verdad, verdad?

Yo sólo quiero que me acepten. (Que me amen).

¿Estoy condenado?

 **Love.**

¿Por qué no me…?

(es en una cabina tan pequeña que podría sonar a sinónimo de claustrofobia que el imperfecto que se cree condenado se encuentra con la mirada de un(a) imperfecto(a) que se esconde tras pintura ácida, falsa, pretendiendo taponar su dulce esencia; su ojo tuerto tiene en el reflejo un tintero a medio vaciar y por sus caminos de canela lo(a) recorren cientos de rutas diferentes, descompuestas, chuecas, tan rotas que están amarradas con hilos de poca calidad; cuando sus irises se interceptan en un estallido de electricidad el mundo fuera pierde su fachada por completo y queda desnudo con las vértebras expuestas y…)

Ah… ah… ah… AH… ¡AH!...

(los cuervos lanzan sus cánticos cavernarios y la señorita vestida de negro vuelve a reír relamiéndose los dedos)

Eres como yo… eres como yo… ¡Eres como yo!

Rota, oculta, chamuscada, torcida, ¡completamente imperfecta! Esto sólo tiene un nombre y el único que puedo pensarrr –si esto es pensar y no sentirrr, que me quema el pecho, que me quema los ojos, que me quema… ¡me-que-ma-to-do!-, aquel que ha unido nuestros caminos con hilos rojos –que huelen a sangre dulce, tan dulce que me revuelve las tripas- es el _destino_. ¡Estamos destinados! ¡Sí, lo vi en tus ojos reflejados! ¡Estamos destinados! ¡Vi la bestialidad de este mundo queriendo devorarte por tus defectos insalvables y a ti luchando contra sus fuerzas innegables para hacerte lugar! ¡Estamos destinados! ¡Somos iguales! ¡Tú y yo, yo y tú, estamos destinados a estar juntos! ¡A aceptarnos y albergarnos!

 _Tooru_.

Tooru, Tooru, Tooru, Tooru, ¡jamás me cansaré de repetir tu nombre!

Tooru, ¿también quieres respuestas? ¿también quieres que te acepten? ¿también quieres que te amen? Soy un torpe inadaptado que no merece tus cuidados, pero si quieres todo eso, yo puedo dártelo. Puedo darte las respuestas que quieras –centenares, miles, millones, billones-, puedo aceptarte con los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas, puedo amarte hasta que se me sequen los huesos y ya no quede músculo en los cuales sostenerse ni articulaciones que me mantengan de pie. Te amaré hasta el final de la tierra, cuando se sequen los ríos, ardan los volcanes, se inunde el mar, se destruyan las ciudades, se acaben los bosques, los humanos perezcan y los ghouls se extingan, te amaré hasta el final y más allá.

Te amaré, te amaré _tanto_ , pero a cambio, mi querida Tooru, mi perfecta imperfección, tú, sí, tú, déjame anhelarte, déjame desearte, déjame poseerte, déjame hallarte, déjame saborearte, déjame acariciarte, déjame tocarte, déjame abrazarte, dejarme sorberte, déjame, ábrete, permíteme entrar en tu interior; te lo prometo, te brindaré todo aquello que desconoces. No te dejaré ir. _Nunca._ Nuncanuncanunca.

Tooru.

¿Me amarás?

(Di que si).

...

...


End file.
